Regardless of how steady a camera is held by a user while taking pictures, inadvertent shaking may still occur at the moment the user presses the shutter button, which induces motion blur to images captured. Techniques such as increasing the International Standard Organization (ISO) sensitivity setting of the camera to increase the shutter speed and using an anti-shake algorithm to compute motion estimation between consecutive images captured and perform pixel compensation to remove blurry pixels accordingly have been commonly used to address camera shake. However an increase in the ISO sensitivity of the camera also increases image noises, and compensated blurry pixels reduces number of usable pixels, and degrades the overall image quality.